Está enamorado de alguien más
by damonftcaroline
Summary: Spoiler del 1x14 de The Flash. La vuelta de Ronnie trae felicidad, alivio y muchos sentimientos no correspondidos.


**Disclamer: Los personajes de The Flash no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CW y DC Comics.**

 **Ya sé que prometí una historia SnowBarry, pero esto es algo espontaneo que salió. ¡Disfuten! :)**

 **PD: Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía o alguna incoherencia. He tenido un arranque de valentía y lo he publicado con sólo 2 revisadas (algo raro en mí).**

* * *

La noche de la explosión del acelerador de partículas se repetía en la mente de Cisco cada día, cada noche, cada momento. Contrariamente a lo que muchos pudieran imaginar, no era por la explosión en sí o por las personas que murieron ese día (bueno, eso también lo atormentaba); el mayor remordimiento de Cisco fue la muerte de Ronnie. Cada noche se repetía en su mente el momento en que cerro el compartimiento, impidiendo que su compañero pudiera salvarse. Algunas veces se despertaba bañado en sudor, otras gritaba mientras escuchaba los gritos de su _amigo,_ aunque esto último era producto de su imaginación.

¿Y por qué seguía reviviendo ese preciso momento? La respuesta era tan simple como devastadora: porque estaba enamorado de él.

No lo supo hasta el momento en que Ronnie lo miro a los ojos y le hizo prometer cerrar esa puerta, estuviera fuera o no. No se dio cuenta cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos hasta que su corazón se rompió cuando lo dejo encerrado.

Al principio lo lloró. No sólo por sus confusos sentimientos, sino porque había perdido a su mejor amigo, a su fortaleza y había sido todo su culpa. Pero, pasados varios meses, pudo componerse, se convenció a si mismo de que era la emoción del momento, que no era real lo que sentía. A decir verdad, no era muy lógico. Cisco estuvo enamorado de mujeres desde que tenía memoria, aunque fueran inalcanzables para él.

Así que, durante los meses siguientes a aquella fatídica noche, Cisco se dedico a cuidar de Barry Allen y de su mejor amiga Caitlin Snow. Ella no necesitaba el tipo de cuidado que necesitaba Barry (quien había sido impactado por un rayo y entro en coma), sino que ella necesitaba recuperarse emocionalmente. Ronnie era el prometido de Caitlin, la persona más importante de su vida y lo había perdido. Por su culpa.

El remordimiento lo carcomía. ¿Qué tan malo era estar enamorado de la pareja de su mejor amiga? Era una horrible persona. Caitlin confiaba en él con su vida y él se lo pagaba así. Pero con suerte, sus sentimientos no saldrían a la luz y ella encontraría a alguien más, alguien que la volviera a amar.

Aunque esa persona llegó más _rápido_ de lo que había pensado. Cisco no era tonto, se había dado cuenta de que los sentimientos de la doctora por el velocista pasaban el rango de amistad. Barry se había convertido en la luz de Caitlin. No podía entender como no se daban cuenta.

Eso lo hacía cuestionarse, ¿así de obvio había sido? Esperaba que no. El hecho de que Caitlin empezara de nuevo con alguien más, ¿disminuía la gravedad de sus sentimientos? Claro que él no estaba en ninguna posición para juzgarla, no lo hacía, pero esa pregunta rondaba su mente. Y eso se incrementó más el día que Caitlin le confesó haber visto a Ronnie. Cisco se convenció a si mismo de que no sentía nada por él, de que lo que había creído sentir era falso, y se lo repitió tanto que se lo creyó.

Aunque eso fuese una mentira.

El mundo de Cisco se dio vuelta en el momento en que vio a Ronnie cruzar la puerta del elevador de StarLabs. Vale aclarar que durante un tiempo Ronnie no fue él mismo, sino que era el Dr Martin Stein, pero esa parte la habían superado con éxito al haber logrado separarlos.

Cuando los ojos de Ronnie se posaron sobre Cisco, el menor sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho, que latía más rápido de lo usual ( _¿Así se sentía Barry diariamente?_ ), que sus mejillas tomaban color y que todos los sentimientos que tan duramente había intentado ocultar salían a flote. No había duda alguna. El científico estaba enamorado del hombre en llamas.

—Cisco, ¡amigo! —dijo Ronnie efusivamente, abrazando a su amigo. —Te he extrañado.

—¿De verdad? —respondió automáticamente, sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¡Por supuesto! Estos meses sin ustedes han sido un infierno. Realmente los necesitaba. —contesto Ronnie mirándolos a todos, aún con su brazo en los hombros de Cisco amistosamente.

—Yo… yo quería decirte que de verdad lo siento. —empezó a disculparse Cisco, en voz baja. —Tal vez si hubiese esperado unos segundos más no tendríamos que haber pasado por todo esto.

—Cisco, mírame, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Yo te pedí que lo hicieras. Si hubieses esperado unos segundos más podríamos haber muerto todos. Tenía que pasar. —aseguro el mayor. —Además, lo que no te hubiera perdonado era que Caitlin hubiera muerto por esperarme. —dijo con humor mientras rodeaba a la chica con sus brazos. —Por cierto, gracias por acompañarla todo este tiempo.

—Yo… de nada. Es mi amiga y me necesitaba, era lo menos que podía hacer. —contesto Cisco como pudo y se excuso para ir al baño, aunque en su lugar salió fuera del recinto para tomar aire.

La verdad era que el ver a Ronnie de nuevo había avivado todos sus sentimientos, pero el verlo abrazando tan enamoradamente a Caitlin había roto su corazón. En el fondo siempre supo que lo suyo era completamente imposible, unidireccional, pero el verlo había aplastado cualquier mínima esperanza. Él nunca lo amaría de la forma en que Cisco lo hacía y eso lo destruía. Por lo cual, se sentó en la acera durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Así que, ¿ahora el baño es aquí? —comento con humor una voz detrás de él.

—¡Barry! Yo, em, me sentía un tanto mareado. Es todo. —aseguro falsamente Cisco. —¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan silenciosamente?

—Vine a velocidad normal, no creí que fuera necesario interrumpirte de esa forma. —contesto con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado. —Entonces ¿mareado? —pregunto, con una mirada que aseguraba que no le había creído ni un poco.

¿Acaso debía contarle la verdad? ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Lo trataría diferente? ¿Lo juzgaría? ¿Pensaría qué era despreciable por traicionar de esa manera a Caitlin? No. Por muchas dudas que tuviera, sabía que Barry no era esa clase de persona. Era demasiado bueno como para juzgarlo por una pequeñez así, aunque para él fuera el fin de su mundo.

—Sólo no podía soportar estar ahí. No me malinterpretes hombre, me alegra que Ronnie esté bien, pero… —suspiro pesadamente, esperando ver alguna reacción extraña en su amigo. No noto nada, sólo paciencia para que pudiera decir lo que lo atormentaba. —no puedo soportar verlo con Caitlin.

En ese momento Cisco sintió como si le hubieran quitado una tonelada de peso sobre sus hombros. Su corazón seguía roto, pero por lo menos no tenía que guardárselo para él.

—Lo sé. —contesto tranquilamente Barry. —O por lo menos lo supuse y por lo visto he acertado.

—¿Y tú no piensas qué es… malo o incorrecto? —pregunto el latino temerosamente, a lo que el velocista rió.

—Por supuesto que no Cisco, no pienso eso. Sólo pienso que las cosas no deberían ser así. ¡Es decir, así de complicadas! No que no debería existir la homosexualidad, por supuesto que no, eso está bien. Solamente digo que Ronnie no debería estar con Caitlin. Bueno, no puedo decirle con quien esté, ellos hacen de su vida lo que quieren, sólo digo que todo es muy complicado ahora para que la vida nos complique más las cosas. —comento pesadamente Barry. —Quise decir, que tenemos una vida demasiado riesgosa como para que TÚ tengas que estar con este tipo de complicaciones, no es justo. —intento corregirse, de nuevo, el castaño al notar que se había incluido en la situación. Aunque claro, no quedo bien. —¿Debería callarme?

—No, entendí lo que quisiste decir. —comento divertido Cisco. —Y también me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, o haberme dado cuenta de esto antes. ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta de lo que sentía la noche de la explosión, la noche en que lo vi morir. Y en ese momento no pude hacer nada, lo había perdido y sólo me quedaban mis confusos sentimientos. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, Caitlin me necesitaba. Ella confiaba en mí y yo me enamoré de su prometido. ¿Qué tan mal amigo soy? —confeso finalmente.

—No eres mal amigo Cisco, los sentimientos se desarrollan sin que uno pueda controlarlos. No te hace mala persona enamorarte de la pareja de tu amiga, lo único en lo que te convierte es en una persona. Todos nos enamoramos de la persona equivocada, pero eso no nos define.

Barry no pudo evitar sentir pena por su amigo. Cisco era una gran persona, siempre daba todo de sí para ayudar a los demás. Y en el tema del amor, recibía un rechazo tras otro, aunque eso nunca pareció afectarle y ahora podía ver por qué: su corazón pertenecía a alguien más, alguien que no lo correspondía y que era imposible de muchas formas. Y, aunque el velocista quisiera ayudarlo, no podía.

Luego de un largo silencio, Cisco finalmente contesto. —Ella también siente lo mismo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto confundido Barry.

—Que Caitlin también siente algo por ti. No estoy seguro de cuan profundo sea, pero sé que te ve como más que un amigo.

Barry no pudo evitar ponerse colorado. —Yo… es… ¡Nunca mencione a Caitlin! Yo… —se defendió alterado, aunque sin éxito. —¿Soy tan obvio?

—No tanto. Yo porque los conozco, sobre todo a ella. He aprendido a ver como tratan a sus amigos y definitivamente no se tratan así.

—De todas formas, no importa ahora. Volvió Ronnie y ella lo ama a él más de lo que pudo haber sentido por mi. —contesto con sonrisa triste en su rostro. —Deberíamos ir a algún bar. Ya sé que a mí no me afecta, pero necesitamos intentar olvidar todo… esto.

—No lo sé, creo que tal vez deberíamos volver adentro. Para no quedar mal.

—¿Para qué? Ya todos se fueron. —comento Barry un tanto perdido.

—¿DE VERDAD? Oh por el amor de Dios. ¡Pensarán que no los quiero o algo así! —comento exaltado Cisco. Barry rio ante tal escándalo.

—No te preocupes, les he dicho que estabas un tanto mareado desde esta mañana y no han dicho nada, sólo se han quedado un poco preocupados. —le aclaro rápidamente su amigo. —Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Vamos a divertirnos y olvidarnos de todo un rato?

En ese momento, Cisco no dudo y acepto antes de que pudiera retractarse. El dolor que sentía seguiría allí saliera o no, y realmente necesitaba despejarse. Caminando junto al velocista no pudo evitar pensar en la suerte que tenía de tener un amigo como Barry.

¡Que le dieran al mundo y a los sentimientos no correspondidos! Cisco seguiría adelante, no importa cuanto le costara.

* * *

 **Aclaración: se repite todo tantas veces para aclarar el estado de confusión de Cisco.**

 **¡Y aquí estoy! Más o menos jajaja. La escuela y la facultad son una tortura. Si pueden, ¡evitenla toda la vida!**

 **Es broma, vallan a la escuela.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Ya sé que esta pareja es un poco rara, pero no pueden negar que en el fondo (muy en el fondo) de su mente los shippeaban. Aunque sea un poco. ¡No me pueden decir que no son adorables!**

 **Vale aclarar que no pude resistirme a meter un poco de SnowBarry. ¡Son muy bellos!**

 **Como siempre, cualquier comentario o critica es aceptado (mientras sea expresado con respeto, claramente).**

 **Besos. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los quiero! *abrazo virtual***


End file.
